


Légère prise de risques

by Melie



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: M/M, POV Third Person, Spoilers
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-24
Updated: 2007-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-21 07:39:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SPOILERS jusqu'au 1x16.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Légère prise de risques

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nelja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/gifts).



> Rien à moi. Spoilers jusqu'à l'épisode 1x16.

En soit, oui, il prend un risque. Suresh pourrait se réveiller. Sans compter qu'il perd du temps. Et il ne faut pas qu'il rentre trop tard.

Mais la tentation était trop grande.

Et ouvrir la porte de sa chambre si facile...

Sylar est donc entré, et à présent il observe le fils de Chandra, endormi sur le ventre. Il a mis du temps avant de s'endormir, encore trop excité par ses découvertes du jour.

Sylar, Zane pour l'instant, aime lui parler de destin. Aime voir ses yeux s'aggrandir à chaque fois. Aime voir ce sourire sur ces lèvres. Oui, c'est tellement plaisant, de le manipuler ainsi et d'observer chacune de ses réactions... tellement agréable...

Il a l'air paisible, quand il dort, malgré toutes ces réflexions. Rêve-t-il aussi de destinée ? Ou peut-être ne rêve-t-il pas.

Sylar pourrait le tuer, là. Il ne sentirait rien. Mais pourquoi faire ça, alors qu'il va lui être si utile ?

Il le tuera plus tard. Pourquoi pas dans un moment comme celui-ci ? Il ne sentira rien.

Et il est beau, ainsi.

Sylar sourit.

Il va le laisser en vie aussi longtemps que possible.

A présent il hésite à s'approcher, à passer sa main sur la peau mate ou dans les cheveux noirs. Une légère caresse. Dors bien petit Mohinder.

Mais la prise de risque serait trop importante.

Il quitte la chambre, silencieusement.

Il doit rendre visite à une nouvelle amie. S'il revient assez tôt, il pourra peut-être y retourner. Peut-être restera-t-il jusqu'au réveil de Mohinder. Peut-être lui parlera-t-il de destin, peut-être essayera-t-il de le charmer.

Pourquoi pas.

**FIN**


End file.
